Mirada latente
by Oniria Caffeina
Summary: No era la primera vez que observaba esos ojos. Los había visto acompañado junto a una luz más radiante que la del sol. Los había visto bañados con gotas cristalinas y saladas, aún más cristalinas que el mar. Los había visto en la tranquilidad y armonía del aire, y reflejados ante la blanca luz de la luna.
Anime/Manga: Haikyuu!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son del ñor' Furudate.

Pairing: Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru (*IwaOi lover intensifies*)

* * *

Los límites son aquellas líneas restringentes que nos separan de lo que queremos hacer con lo que no.

Lo bueno de lo malo.

Lo sublime de lo inmoral.

Lo exorbitante con lo deliberado.

Y así, un sinfín de comparaciones súbditas y tajantes que nos hacen preguntar ¿Qué es lo que realmente está bien?

Horas pueden tardar nuestros labios en decir lo que nuestra mente piensa en un nanosegundo. Años pueden tardar nuestro cuerpo en actuar frente a lo reprimido y lo deseado. Como si estos dos elementos actuaran conjuntamente para indagar en lo más profundo de nuestros anhelos.

Son aquellos deseos ocultos, reprimidos...limitados, los que nos motivan a desbordar nuestros pensamientos en el peor de los cuestionamientos, haciéndonos preguntar si nuestra cordura se encuentra palpable en un mar de esquizofrénicos.

Nadie sabe en qué noche de octubre solitario,

de fatigados duendes que ya no ocurren,

puede inmolarse la perdida infancia

junto a recuerdos que se están haciendo.

-Iwa-chaaaaaan~-Un quejido agudo era lanzado de un joven castaño de orbes chocolate-¡Dale, Iwa-chan~! ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? ¡Probemos si es verdad!

-Ni en tus sueños, Oikawa-Un semblante sombrío, amargo y áspero era proyectado del rostro de aquel muchacho azabache.

Una línea entre lo correcto y lo fatal.

Que no conoce de pasado, que no conoce lo moral.

Solo actúa bajo efectos etílicos de los deseos reprimidos humanos, llevándonos posiblemente, al error más grande que podamos cometer.

Los antecedentes no son problema de las acciones. Puede existir el mejor de los argumentos para no hacer semejante desfachatez y sin embargo estaremos en la pendiente de un vacío al que seremos lanzados por cuenta propia.

Y ahí, cuando hayamos tocado el fondo de ese acantilado, sabremos si realmente fue óptimo o no aventarse.

Ni los lilas recuerdos de la infancia.

Ni los azules recuerdos de la amargura ante lo impotente.

Ni los dorados destellos de lo que promete el futuro.

Son o serán frontera para lo que el corazón lleva milenos ansiando.

Qué sorpresa sufrirse una vez desolado,

escuchar cómo tiembla el coraje en las sienes,

en el pecho, en los muslos impacientes

sentir cómo los labios se desprenden

de verbos maravillosos y descuidados,

de cifras defendidas en el aire muerto,

y cómo otras palabras, nuevas, endurecidas

y desde ya cansadas se conjuran

para impedirnos el único fantasma de veras.

-¡Vamos Iwa-chan! ¡No perdemos nada con intentarlo!

-No, y mil veces no.

¿Cómo había comenzado esto? No, Error. Siempre había estado ahí.

Solo bastó una plática corriente para desorbitar aquellos sentidos que se creían estar bien tallados en lo más firme del raciocinio.

"Iwa-chan, ¿Sabías que el contacto visual puede ser poderoso? ¿No? Vi un video de personas que se veían directamente a los ojos por laaargo tiempo y al parecer terminaban besándose ¿Crees que sea actuación? Yo creo que es verdad ¿Tu qué crees, Iwa-chan?

-"Creo que son tonterías y que deberías callarte y dejarme hacer mi tarea, Basurakawa."

-"¡Ah, vamos Iwa-chan! ¡Que tú seas un neandertal en el romanticismo no significa que todos lo seamos! ¡Puede ser que contigo también funcione!

-"Como tú digas..."

-¡Ya sé! ¡Iwa-chan, intentémoslo!"

Pide y se te concederá.

Definitivamente no era el lema de Iwaizumi Hajime.

Y menos en un momento de desesperación en donde los gritos y quejas de su mejor amigo resonaban contra los pensamientos que emanaban de su mente ante tan unánime sugerencia.

Era mejor evadir todo con un "no" y dejar el asunto naufragando por los mares de la indiferencia.

Pero Hajime sabía que esto no podía quedarse así. Hajime sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde que se escudaba con los recuerdos de aquella fructífera amistad que le obligaban a pensar "Él es mi mejor amigo, es imposible".

Y así, entre quejido y el fuerte dolor en su cabeza debido a la exasperación que le hacía pasar su mejor amigo. Hajime dijo algo que probablemente se lamentaría en la madrugada mientras pensase en todo lo estúpido que había hecho en el transcurso del día. Como una libreta en donde anotase que ya no hacer y que sí hacer, como si de una lista de compras se tratase.

-¡Ahhh, demonios! ¡Solo una vez! ¿Entiendes? ¡Y ya deja de gritar!

-Iwa-chan...Vaya...no pensé que lo lograría.

Dicen que las miradas son poderosas.

Son capaces de expresar lo que las palabras no.

Son fuertes e intensas.

Y a la distancia óptima, era capaz de adueñarse de tu sistema nervioso entero.

Cómo encontrar un sitio con los primeros ojos,

un sitio donde asir la larga soledad

con los primeros ojos, sin gastar

las primeras miradas,

y si quedan maltrechas de significados,

de cáscara de ideales, de purezas inmundas,

cómo encontrar un río con los primeros pasos,

un río -para lavarlos- que las lleve.

No era la primera vez que observaba esos ojos. Los había visto acompañado junto a una luz más radiante que la del sol. Los había visto bañados con gotas cristalinas y saladas, aún más cristalinas que el mar. Los había visto en la tranquilidad y armonía del aire, y reflejados ante la blanca luz de la luna.

Un orbe de constelaciones color café se manifestaba ante sus ojos. Todas conectadas como estrellas color canela, que asimilaba su dulzura y suavidad.

Un trance de terror se apoderaba de su cuerpo, estaba hipnotizado.

Hipnotizado con el pasado.

Con todo lo que esos ojos han tenido que llorar y ver.

Con todo lo que esos ojos han calculado.

Con todo lo que esos ojos han sonreído.

Poco a poco. Acortando distancia. Sobrepasando esa línea límite que él mismo había dibujado para no caer ante esa achocolatada mirada.

La respiración se acelera y las mejillas arreboladas se aproximan ante la ventana de lo desconocido.

Poco a poco.

Los pensamientos colisionan y su cuerpo se queda flotando en el infinito.

¿Está bien esto? Sí.

¿De verdad? No lo sé.

¿Debo? No me importa.

Un poco más.

-Iwa-chan...

Con la punta de sus narices rozando y en la cima del precipicio ansiado.

¿Quiero esto? Probablemente.

¿Desde cuándo? Siempre.

Un poco...

Manos acercándose, espaldas inclinándose y una invisible sinfonía de cuestionamientos acompañados del suave aroma del deseo.

A punto...

-I-iwa-chan...

No.

Bruscamente se separó de la cercanía del castaño. Estuvo a punto de caer en la locura. Estuvo a punto de caer en el precipicio.

-¡E-espera, Iwa-chan!

Corre, corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Enciérrate como si fuera lo que tus pulmones necesitaran. Así es, simbólica como literalmente. Y verás como el deseo aumenta más y más.

Por ahora el baño sería su fortaleza para reprenderse y enjaularse de la realidad. Él no podrá entrar.

Tal vez no era el día en el que sus deseos dominarán ante su sentido común.

Pero él sabía cuál era la verdad y que ocultaba su corazón.

Pero nadie sabe de sentimientos más que la mente.

Nadie sabe más de deseo, que una mirada latente.

* * *

Y esto nació bajo la influencia de una vivencia personal. Sí, así es tal cual. Pero sin el descubrimiento de amor de por medio, o al menos el romántico (?) Mi mejor amiga trató de besarme y pues yo como fiel respetuosa hacia la amistad, le dije amablemente "Jódete". No sé si lo que sentí fue arrepentimiento, pero siento que debí hacerlo pero a la vez no. No porque la viera en una manera romántica sino por intentarlo, ya saben, la juventud (?) estoy consciente de que también me gustan las mujeres pero una mejor amiga es una mejor amiga y siento un tanto raro la situación. (¿Ahora ven por qué lo hice IwaOi el oneshot?)

"Primeras miradas" de Mario Benedetti fue el poema que utilicé para guiarme, no sé, me pareció lindo y me acompañé de una triste canción de Pink Floyd –iorah-.

Y bueno. Espero escribir más IwaOi, es una de las otp que más me han sacado lágrimas.

Y aquí dejo esto.

Saludos y espero que nos leamos nuevamente~


End file.
